dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Halen2020
Say things here. ... That's it, really. Image License Information When you upload images, like File:Sorna.gif, make sure you attach the correct image license information, otherwise, we have to delete them. See Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Image Policies to clear things up. --Ganteka Future 23:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :There. Fixed it.Halen2020 19:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Wikia sites aren't wikimedia or wikipedia sites. There's an important separation there. The wikia site did have more information on the image though, and I have copied it into the image credits here and updated the licensing. - TarkisFlux 20:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Isla Sorna is a fictional island. It isn't even based on a real island, therefore Costa Rica couldn't have made the survey. That isn't from a map. It just looks like it. Halen2020 14:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Maybe if you mentioned to Tarkis that Isla Sorna is a fictional island from the Jurassic Park franchise, he would be more inclined to understand. -- 14:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Feeling dumb now, should have recognized the name. Still need to try to figure out where the image originally came from though. I'll do an image search and see what comes up, and if nothing else I'll refer it back to the other wikia under fair use. - TarkisFlux 15:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Found it, and updated. Sorry for the durrr... - TarkisFlux 15:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry about all the trouble I caused. No more images from me, it is simply too confusing.Halen2020 17:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry about that, it's not supposed to be. We just want to avoid copyright issues with them. Most of the time, if you find an image floating around the internet (but not on a wikia site) you can put it up under fair use (especially if you make edits to it like you did) with a link back to the source and be fine. Wikia sites are generally places where someone else did the same thing and didn't bother to cite it, making them harder to take images from. - TarkisFlux 17:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::On another topic, do you think my Isla Sorna campaign is viable?Halen2020 18:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Isla Sorna CS I haven't read it all yet, so some of this might be misplaced or inapplicable, but I don't see a reason why Dinosaur Island won't work as a low level campaign setting. The problem is that you're populating the island with land dwelling melee only creatures, and then giving your new playable race flight (I still don't think the Winged Raptor is an appropriate 1st level character btw). Flight just lets you ignore the dinosaurs that you're putting down there unless you want to fight them or have to go into a cave. Which sets your winged raptors up to rule the place nicely since the only creatures they compete with are other flying dinos. It'd be a cool place to run a series of adventures, but the lack of enemies with ranged attacks and higher level abilities makes it look like a place you'd grow out of. - TarkisFlux 19:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, actually, I'm trying to make it usable as a higher level campaign, because it can be implemented in one of two ways: Either as a free-form low level campaign in which players notice island, players go to island, and players fight dinosaurs, or as a higher level campaign, in which player of winged velociraptor leaves island, travels with other players through other campaigns, then returns to the island after a year. :I raised the effective level of the Winged Velociraptor to six by using a racial hit dice of five, and I am trying to make Raptor specific classes to impose a partial limit on the power of the raptors. :Regarding flight putting the raptors out of reach, seeing as only one player would have flight, I don't see that as being much of a problem. It adds another layer of strategy to fights. Besides, honestly, what are the chances of ground bound players against the Spinosaurus, or the T. Rex? I am going to add dinosaurs with both flight and ranged attacks (Pteradon and Dilophasaurus), so its not like the raptors don't have their work cut out for them. Finally, seeing as raptors don't run from challenges, (see the end off JP1, raptors v. t. rex) the flying version won't be a bunch of runners either. Oh, and players won't be fighting against the Winged Raptors. :It would be awesome to have a more experienced person to help me out with this, and since you seem pretty smart, Tarkis, would you help me?Halen2020 14:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No promises on the quality / consistency of my help, but I'll throw a few ideas around. I've updated the raptors to better explain the benefits of their 5 racial hit dice, changed your bonus feat thing into something that they just get to pick two of because of their 5 levels, removed the flight training because it's not an actual restriction in a game unless you're on the clock (and the flight that they have isn't really a big deal at level 5 or 6 given the class related things they're giving up), and added a minor class ability pick-me-up so they're not super behind on ranger casting or sneak attack. They're still behind, and they still don't get the other class features without actual class levels, but I think they'll work better as 5th level characters (which they can be without any class levels because of their hit dice) and above. I only made them because you asked for help; it's still your work and if you don't like them or disagree with them or whatever feel free to dump them. ::As to the CS, making it a place that you come back to once in a while doesn't make it a place where you find level appropriate adventures all by itself, and that's what you need to have a campaign setting in any given level range. Depending on the balance level of the game your playing, dino island might stop being a challenge anytime after level 5 (barring closet T-Rex's and the like that you are forced to melee). It needs something else, something that you can graduate to after dinosaurs stop being a challenge (and that happens almost immediately if the party is playing a group of winged raptors unless their adventurers take them into the jungle or into caves regularly). I think you should consider what else could be on the island, what things the raptors need t defend against. You could write the scientists back into the setting, just push them underground where they develop scary new magic or spike shooting slave dinosaurs or T-Rex's with eye lasers or whatever, and make them the threat that the winged raptors try to keep down. Something like that gives you both basic dino island feel at lower levels while also giving them a bigger threat that they can start to take on after the melee dinos aren't a substantial problem. - TarkisFlux 17:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Missed this earlier - "Finally, seeing as raptors don't run from challenges, (see the end off JP1, raptors v. t. rex) the flying version won't be a bunch of runners either. Oh, and players won't be fighting against the Winged Raptors." :::Unless you're going to write in a 'run away and die' racial penalty, players will run away from challenges. And even then, they'll just avoid the ones they don't want to face. It's not a good plan to rely on 'this is how it happened in the movie' to keep PCs in line, because it doesn't work. It might work for the societal guidelines, but we're not as worried about them. The second thing, that PCs won't be fighting the raptors, I find extremely dubious. It's a race, you can make NPCs with it, and some DM somewhere is going to run a betrayal story or a 'welcome to the island, you look like food' story to introduce the race before anyone is playing them. I think it pretty likely that PCs will fight them in some game somewhere, and you should probably be aware of that and try to make them work in those instances. - TarkisFlux 17:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Regarding Dinosaurs not being a challenge: I'm currently fixing my dinosaur monster pages to make them a bigger challenge, though I agree with the idea that eventually even fighting the Spinosaurus will get boring. That is why I am currently examining the Choas Effect toy line with the thought of fleshing out a quest I have already come up with, the Crazy Cloner, which basically introduces the idea of an insane scientist (or group of scientists) creating mutated, hybrid dinosaurs that compete with the regular species. ::::Regarding Raptors being fought as NPCs: I suppose you're right, I'll add a Winged Velociraptor monster page. :::::I wouldn't worry about the monster page for them, I think the race is reasonably balanced at this point and they just follow normal NPC rules. - TarkisFlux 18:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC)